OMM Grimni Dainn
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List ' Character Name':Grimni Dainn Race: Dwarf Gender: Male Age: 24 Titles: N/A Alignment: Lesser Good Sovereign Deity: N/A - Class: Warrior Specialization: N/A ---- Character Info Grimni Dainn is a most spectacularly common dwarf. He was born (as the second child of his family) and was raised in the cold, yet strangely warm, wrath of the Azilaeth winters. He was a poor dwarf, born into a poor family, in the poorest community, of the poorest district, in the poorest dwarven city in all of Azilaeth. He is not to be confused with Grimni Dainn, his father, or Grimni Dainn, his brother (who is the firstborn of the family). Due to the surprising lack of diversity in first names or the lack of middle names on the male side of his family, his father was called Grimni, his brother was called Grim, and he was called Rimn. Of the two sons his father had, Rimn was the least favorite. While the children were of young age, his father passed on the knowledge of the family work and its traditions to Grim, while Rimn was left to roll around in the snow (although he was quite happy to oblige). As the children grew, Grim began to leave to work alongside his father. Rimn, on the other hand, was always out wrestling some sort of wildlife in an attempt to put some meat on the table. Rimn grew up to be quite robust by the time he was seventeen and had somehow managed to develop a fondness of axes, even though he wasn't even able to afford one due to the lack of jobs in his community. Rimn was a dwarf of honest work; he preferred hard work and manual labor. So when he found Grimn sneakily snatching a few fruits from a local vendor, Rimn was disappointed. Although Rimn knew about Grim's rising occurrences of petty theft, Rimn did not feel he was in a position to lecture his older brother and thus remained quiet. That is, until, he came home to find a knife sturdily planted in his mother's back and his father's decapitated head on the table an year later. Although Rimn didn't quite know what happened, he knew that Grim was the reason this happened. Rimn thoroughly believed that Grim had stolen from somebody far more important and wealthy than him, and thus had brought dishonor to the family. There was no necessity for Rimn to even blink when he found himself madly swinging at Grim with the very dagger that had taken his mother's life when Grim came home that night. And there he was, Grimni Dainn, the last living dwarf of his family (that he knew of). He eventually traded the ominous dagger for a rather petite hand axe and left the mountains of Azilaeth in pursuit of a more productive life. He would never know or care enough to find out that his brother was throwing a coup d'etat against his father, who was the leader of a very small and insignificant guild of thieves and bandits. ---- Level: 1 ---- Strength: 11 (10 + 1 + 0) Dexterity: 7 (7 + 0 + 0) Endurance: 12 (10 + 2 + 0) Intelligence: 8 (8 + 0 + 0) Willpower: 6 (6 + 0 + 0) Charisma: 7 (7 + 0 + 0) Total (Racial Base + Class Bonus + Item/Effects/Etc.) ---- Health: 34 Mana: 22 Fatigue: 22 Damage: 0.5STR+3 Unarmed Damage: 5.5 Armor: 2 Mental Resistance: 0 Initiative: 14 Carrying Capacity: 6.25w (60 max) ---- Equipment Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Iron Chainmail (+2 armor / 1 gp / 4 w) Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] (Basic Belt) Legwear: [ ] (Basic Pants) Footwear: [ ] (Basic Boots) - Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [] - Right Hand: Handaxe (0.5STR+3 / 1 gp / 1 w) Left Hand: Buckler (+1d3 AC Melee / 0.5DEX Deflect / 1 gp / 1 w) - Other Equip: x3 Potion I (+1d6 HP / 1 gp / 0.25 w) Trinket 1: Coinpouch (+15 max coins / 1 gp / 0 w) Trinket 2: [ ] - ---- Coins: 8 (30 max) Money: 7.00ƒ x6 Thaler (0.50ƒ/coin) x2 Florin (2.00ƒ/coin) Weight: 6.75 w Inventory: ---- - Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated